Post-paid electricity meters allow a user to pay for electricity after they have used it. Typically, an electricity provider will obtain a meter reading and invoice a customer for their electricity consumption. Such systems are convenient for the customer. Advantageously, meter readings provide electricity providers with useful information about the electricity consumption of their customers.
In contrast, prepaid electricity meters require a user to make an advanced payment before electricity can be used. For example, prepaid systems may be provided to customers that are considered to be a credit risk.
The STS is a standard regarding prepaid electricity meters and the vending terminal used to pay for electricity in advance. Prepaid electricity meters based on the STS protocol are common in many parts of the world. In this system, a prepay user purchases a 20-digit code which they may then enter into a keypad of the prepaid electricity meter to add credit. The 20-digit code may be purchased from a vending terminal such as an ATM. In accordance with the STS, the code is encrypted. Credit is used by consuming electricity.
Such systems are disadvantageous because they require a user to physically enter a 20-digit code into their electricity meter. User error may occur when the electricity meter is inconveniently positioned, for example. Furthermore, such systems do not require a customer to provide meter readings and so electricity providers may not receive information about the electricity consumption of their prepay customers. In this respect, existing prepay systems, such as systems based on the STS, may be considered “one-way”. The present disclosure addresses these limitations.